


‘Sweetly Sensational’

by orphan_account



Series: Wishes Do Come True [1]
Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animal Play, Animal Transformation, Ass Play, Bratting, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dom Carol Danvers, Dom Wanda Maximoff, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Dominatrix, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Magic, Masturbation, Petplay, Pigs, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Sex with Sentient Animals, Sub Natasha Romanov, Submission, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov, Carol Danvers/Wanda Maximoff, Carol Danvers/Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: Wishes Do Come True [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750465
Kudos: 19





	‘Sweetly Sensational’

Sat on the edge of the bed, Natasha’s eyes trailed after Carol as the other woman bent over at the closet, bobbing her ass as she hummed. Natasha shuffled slowly, edged along the bed and smirked. Her hand reached out then struck Carol’s round ass then giggled. Standing bolt upright then turning sharply, Carol sported a full smirk as she tutted, her hands resting on her hips. “Natasha Romanoff.” Natasha nodded and attempted a cute look, slowly batting her eyelids. Carol’s resolve crumbled instantly, she laughed and waved her hand then turned again. “Play with a dildo or something will you, I can’t get your surprise ready and have you spanking me at the same time.” A shrug as Natasha shifted to a cocky smirk and stood up, gently hip checking Carol then walking out of the room.

Reclining on the long, wide couch in the front room, her legs draped over the feature, Natasha pumped the sparkly pink toy into her dripping cunt with a vigorous pace. Her moans bounced off the walls as she angled her hips up and her head back. Wriggling on the couch as she cast her gaze across the room, waiting for any sign of Carol.

Intentionally keeping herself just out of Natasha’s eyeline, concealed in the hallway, Carol stood nude, two fingers working her tight hole as her thumb caressed her throbbing clit. Containing her moans as she allowed Natasha to pleasure herself more. Carol grinded her jaw slowly, willing Natasha to remain oblivious and bring herself to climax.

The moans from the other room heightening. Carol angled her back to the wall as she tilted her head back, gasping out softly, adding another finger and shutting her eyes. She wriggled in place and murmured to herself, struggling not to shout out encouragement, her pulsing lust taking hold.

The firm smack against her chest made Carol yelp, as she opened her eyes she was startled by Natasha’s smirking presence. Dildo in hand and the other just short of Carol’s tits until another smack rung out. Carol giggled as Natasha shifted to a pout. “Such a bitch.” Carol quickly grabbed the toy and turned Natasha around, pushing her to the wall as she buried it inside her, using her free arm to tightly press against Natasha’s neck as she growled. “And you’re a brat.” Carol retained her smirk as she pushed firmer, her eyes gazing deep into Natasha’s as she lowered her voice, only slightly softening it. “But you’re mine and I love you even when you’re naughty.”

Natasha trembled as her orgasm bubbled up inside her, wriggling then gasping as Carol’s thick arm squeezed her throat harder. A steely glare then meeting her gaze, Natasha wheezed through a smirk. “Hard ass.” Carol clicked her tongue as she slammed the toy faster. “Keep going Natasha, see how much breathe you’ve got before you pass out. Maybe you’ll come first or maybe-”

Natasha’s face flushed as she gasped out, a proud smirk as she interrupted Carol sharply. “Cunt!”

Carol loosened her hold abruptly, stepping back as she left the toy inside Natasha, Carol feigned deep offence as she then snarled and smacked either of Natasha’s cheek in succession. “Brat or not, you never use that word.” Natasha’s eyes prickled as her cunt tingled, a flickering smile as she waited for her punishment. Carol turned sharply on her heels as she smirked and barked. “100 kisses on my ass, now.” Natasha climbed down to her knees and shuffled over. Puckering up and pressing the first wet kiss to Carol’s right cheek. Carol slowly swayed her hips as she hummed and briefly looked down to Natasha as the other woman continued to kiss her round cheeks, titling her head from side to side, up and down. Covering every inch with her lips. Later as Natasha’s lips started to dry, Carol reached down and patted her head as she smiled.

Natasha gently grasped Carol’s arm as she got to her feet, Carol threw an arm around Natasha’s waist and spanked her with a wink. A giggle as Natasha bounced on her heels as she cooed. “So, do I still get my surprise?” Carol pulled Natasha close then tightly wrapped her arms around her, pulling Natasha’s legs around her waist. Carol bounded to the top of the stairs as she giggled. “Sorry, couldn’t wait to spoil you.”

Natasha clung to her while she smirked and kissed Carol’s cheek while the other woman walked quickly to the bedroom. Pushing the door open with her foot, Carol grinned as Wanda reclined on the bed, she waved to Natasha.

Natasha jumped off of Carol then faintly blushed as she looked between the two. “Oh I like this surprise.” Wanda beckoned Natasha closer, Natasha made her way over, cuddling close to her. Wanda kissed Natasha slowly as she whispered. “Carol told me you wanted to try pet play, dress up as a pig.” Natasha nodded then giggled as she whispered. “Going to make me piggy in the middle?”

Wanda and Carol exchanged a glance, Natasha pursed her lips as she cooed curiously. Carol sat on the opposite side as she cuddled up against Natasha as she whispered. “Your pig costume was so adorable, but when we have a lady with magic, why make it so simple?” Natasha’s eyes slowly widened as she fell stock still, Carol giggled as she gently tilted Natasha’s head towards Wanda.

Wanda in turn clicked her tongue as she leaned her forehead against Natasha’s as she whispered. “Think of it this way, before you could have your lingerie, tail and ears. Snort and moan while Carol fucks you. But this way, you’ll be a sexy sow can even squeeze into your catsuit, plus threesome.”

Natasha kissed either in turn then slipped off the bed, kneeling by the foot as she looked up, her entire body brimming with excitement as her eyes shone.


End file.
